Camp Northwood
by Gleeandmore
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been going to a summer camp for the past three years. They have always had an eye out for each other but have never spoken. This is a sleep away sports camp for future college athletes (Rachel plays softball; Finn's a runner). Finn has a troubled past. So when him and Rachel get serious will he do what he does best, will he run? (4-non glee character)
1. Chapter 1 sunmer camp

Rachel's POV.

I pull up to the front of Camp Northwood. It's a special camp, it's a sports camp. You have to be recommended by a coach to get into it. It's my fourth year. All my friends are returning. Quinn and Santana are my best friends. Marlee, Brittany, and Kitty are good friends too. We are all in the same cabin. My other friends are guys. There's Noah, but everyone calls him puck. He and Quinn have had something going on for years, but Santana and I are the only ones who know. Puck's best friend is Sam. There are five other boys in the cabin. I'm not very good friends with them, but their names are Greg, Drew, Cole, Jack and I can never remember the fifths name. The fifth boy is always running. It's the sport he's here for, but he's literally eat, sleep, run. Sometimes he runs around the softball track at 5 in the morning. The only reason I know that is because; I practice my pitching every morning. I don't have a lot of money and I need a scholar ship, so I have to practice all the time. I don't know if he's returned to camp this summer or not. I guess I'll find out tomorrow morning at 5. Sorry I got off topic thinking about the running boy, I have thought about him a lot my past three years. He's one of the most attractive people I have ever met. But every year when I leave camp and go back to the school. I slowly forget about the running boy. It's not like I have a crush on him, or like I haven't dated anyone else because of him. I have dated plenty of guys, and I even dated some people during camp in my past years. Anyways, where was I, oh yeah Puck's cabin. Well the four guys besides Puck, Sam, and the running boy are bad news. I mean puck is definitely a form of a man whore, yet he is a good influence on them. Puck, Sam, Greg, Drew, Cole, and Jack are all football players. The camp normally puts sports together. The running boy is in that cabin because cross country is a solo sport, so they had to put him somewhere. My whole cabin is on the softball team. At the end of summer, our camp plays against camp Eastfire. The running boy wins every year. Our softball team is pretty good we lost one year but we won the other two. I was headed to the cabin lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Rupaul I see" shouted Santana

"Is that the biggest bish all the way from lima heights" I responded. We hugged, and then walked together to our cabin. As I entered people screamed and hugged Santana and I, especially Quinn. Everyone had already arrived. Santana, Quinn, and I started walking towards the boys' cabin.

"My baby Momma" smiled puck as he hugged Quinn. Although he played it a little cool since he didn't want the guys to know he was 'tied down'. "And my hot American Jewish princess and Satan" he said hugging Santana and I.

"what am I chopped liver" Sam said coming out of the bathroom.

"Trouty Mouth" they all shouted and ran over to him.

"Get a room" groaned Greg laying in his bunk drinking with Jack, Cole and Drew.

It was going to be a long summer.

"If you guys get caught with alcohol, you will be kicked of Northwood's football team, then we would lose to Eastfire in football. Not to mention you would loose any chance at a scholarship and get kicked out of camp." Santana said, clearly competitive towards the camps duel vs. Eastfire at the end of the year."

"So where's the other kid?" interrupted Quinn before the boys said anything back to Santana. Quinn gave me a smirk while asking. She thinks I have a crush on him because I asked about him once, and said he was attractive. But trust me I do not like the running boy.

"Where do you think he is" puck stated,

"he's running" chimed in Sam.

"what's his name again?" I asked. It was a question that had been on my mind for years now. But every time I asked its like none of the guys hear it. And If I asked Quinn to ask Puck to find out his name she would go on saying I had a crush on him.

"Who cares. He's a little New York pretty boy he doesn't have time for people like us" Jack said, ripping the bottle out of Greg's hand. So he could drink it himself. I guess my question will still go unanswered. I turned my head away from the drunk idiots, and saw Puck and Quinn whispering something to each other.

"I'm going to go back to our cabin" announced Quinn. I would have volunteered to go but I knew she was secretly meeting up with Puck.

"Um yeah I'm going to check out the counselor who is coaching Football." said Puck clearly getting ready to follow Quinn.

"Why do you call Mr. Wright a counselor he's like 40." said Cole

"and plus we're 17 we don't have counselors anymore only coaches, counselors are four 4 year olds." said Drew.

"You called him counselor last year when you were 16" commented Sam. Drew got up wanting to hit Sam but stumbled because of how drunk he was.

"And you guys are in no shape to see coach, so I'll go alone" said Puck as he walked away.

"Well we are going to head out to" I said as Santana and I left. Although we were definitely staying away from Quinn and Puck they get very pg-13 very quickly. As we walked down the steps of the boys porch, the running boy came towards the cabin. He was sweaty and looked so attractive. But I tried not to stare because in the end of the day he had no idea who I was.

He walked by me and right before walking up the steps to the cabin he turned and said "Hey Rachel." He then walked up the cabin and closed the door. I turned to Santana as she covered her ears and said "please don't scream." I didn't scream because I knew everyone in the camp would here it. "Santana... he knows who I am" I said before jumping up and hugging the Latina. But I still didn't have a crush on him, I mean we still haven't had a conversation. But it was getting harder and harder to stop thinking of the running boy. "My god do you need to find out his name" laughed Santana.


	2. Chapter 2 first kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of glee, wish I did though

Chapter 2; 5 a.m. practice

Finn's POV:

I know what they say about me. 'All he does is run.' 'He's just a pretty boy with money from NY.' They don't know me. The only reason I run is because it's what I have been doing my whole life. Before my mom died, whenever my dad was drunk she would tell me to run. Now all I do is run from my dad. That's why I always win. I'm always running from him. And if I can go to college without his money far far away he will have nothing on me. I will be free. Right now I'm headed to the softball field. For the past three summers I have been running around it, because of Rachel. I know she doesn't know my name. I'm probably not on her mind at all, but boy is she on mine. She's been in our cabin a lot of times over the years. My cabin is the worst. They are all just a bunch of idiotic football jocks. Sam and Puck are not totally bad, but Cole, Drew, Greg, and Jack are a different story. They torture me constantly. I think it's because of my money. They can have my money, because my dad comes with the money. His money didn't get me into this summer camp for the fourth summer. I got myself into it, and I'm getting myself out of NY. I owe my mom that much.


End file.
